bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SodaCat/Bully Bloopers
No promises of finishing! 'Opening:' Take 1: The filming, sign is spraypainted "BULL!!!" with a suckish bull drawing painted on it. Director: CUT!!! FIX THE SIGN! Take 2: Sign is spraypainted "BULLSHIT!" with the same suckish bull drawing but with feces next to it. Director:NEW SIGN! CUT!! In the car: Mom: Jimmy, please say something. Jimmy:Something. Mom: ... Stepdad: ... Director: CUT! Take 3: Mom: Jimmy, please say something. *More films* Step dad: James... Jimmy:What? Who are you? Step dad: I'm your stepfather. Director: CUT! Take 4: Step dad: James... Jimmy: What? Who are you? Mom I thought you told me never to talk to strangers. And to always hold your hand when I'm crossing the street. And to never.... Director: CUT! Take 5: Jimmy: What? Who are you? Mom I thought you told me never to talk to strangers. Mom: Like I said before Jimmy, please be nice to your new step mom. Step father: ...Excuse me? *Jimmy cracks up* Director: CUT! Take 6: Mom: Like I said before Jimmy, please be nice to your new stepfather. Jimmy: Okay rich guy, I love it that your twice as old as my grandfather, and you're fat, and bald. Stepddad: IT'S TRUE!!! *Runs away crying* Director: CUT!!! WILL SOMEONE JUST TURN OFF THE CAMERA?! Take 7: Jimmy: Okay rich guy, I love it that you're twice as old as my grandfather, and you're fat, and bald. Mom: That's enough! I've had it with you, you little brat! *While walking, Tad trips on the stairs.* Tad: Dammit... Director: CUT! Take 8: Stepdad: You've upset your mother! I've got have a mind to be-- Jimmy: Half a mind is right! Suddenly he realizes. Mom: I can't belive you, you little monster---- Jimmy: RAWR!! Director:...STICK TO THE SCRIPT HOPKINS! Take 9: Mom: I can't belive you, you little monster. We'll deal with you when we get back from our honeymoon. Next year. *More films* Stepdad: Have fun Jimmy! I'll think of you from our cruise ship! Jimmy:Whatever... 'Welcome to Bullworth:' Take 1: *Before*: When car is driving away, it breaks down. Stepdad can be heard screaming "DAMN IT!!!" Take 2: Car drives away successfully. Jimmy:Mom, why'd you marry that phony? What is wrong with you? Ah, I can't belive this. Miss Danvers: You must be the Hopkins boy. Jimmy: HOLY SHIT! *Runs away screaming* Take 3: Miss Danvers: You must be the Hopkins boy. Jimmy: Huh? Where'd you come from? Miss Danvers: We've been expecting you. Welcome to Bullworth Academy. Ah, I'm sure you'll be very happy here, very happy indeed. Jimmy: You creep. Miss Danvers: ... Director: Just... just turn off the camera... Take 4: Miss Danvers: We've been expecting you. Welcome to Bullworth Academy. Ah, I'm sure you'll be very happy here, very happy indeed. Anyway, I can't spend my life waiting around for naughty little boys. I've got a man to make happy. The headmaster is expecting you Hopkins, in his study. Jimmy: Okay... *starts to leave.* Miss Danvers: His study is over there, boy! In the main building. Jimmy leaves '' '''Take 5:' Miss Danvers: His study is over there, boy! In the main building. Don't keep Dr. Crabblesnitch waiting. He's a brilliant man. Brilliant! Jimmy walks through gate Gate closes on Miss Danvers face. Director: Let's just cut that out of the video! Category:Blog posts